


Mysterious mister S.

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Around Valentine’s Day you start getting love letters from someone signed as ‘S.’ You’re flustered and dying to know who he is, and soon enough, an invitation for a meeting comes.





	Mysterious mister S.

You adjust the scarf, wrapping it tighter around your neck. Despite it being early February, the winter still doesn’t seem to want to let go and the air is filled with tiny cold needles that itch at the skin of your cheeks.

You have just returned from Hogsmeade, where you and your closest friend spent some time in The Three Broomsticks Inn, discussing her most recent crush. Mindy and her easiness in falling in love…

You shake your head. You came to Hogwarts to study, and it something you paid most attention to. Sure, you have noticed boys (who wouldn’t, with their loud cackle and supposed-to-be-funny remarks?) but you were never bothered by them. You had time to find your significant other, and with final exams coming closer and closer, you threw infatuations out of your mind.

Unlike Mindy, you have never kissed a boy, or even held hands with one. Not that it mattered to you. Your time will come eventually.

Besides, you don’t suppose there is actually a boy interested in you. You’ve always been quiet, a bit distant, opting to spent time in library rather than thinking about dates. Boys notice girls that don’t sit quietly, reading a book; they see girls that are giggling, chatting and smiling at them.

Entering the Great Hall, you let out a long breath, rubbing your palms together. It’s supper time and you can’t wait to sit down and eat something warm. Mindy decided to forgo eating for the day (although you are pretty sure she will snack on Every Flavour Beans while reading) so you can have a bit of a break from her rambling. You adore her but sometimes you just need time for yourself.

You take your usual sit by the Hufflepuff table and, as you reach out to fill your cup with a hot tea, a white folded piece of paper steals your attention. It has your name on it, so it can’t be a mistake.

You look around, noticing a few curious glances your way. You’ll be on tongues of students for couple of days, that’s for sure.

Feeling a blush creeping onto your cheeks, you unfold the paper and, with a racing heart, start to read.

Instantly, you assume it’s a cruel joke. Why would anybody send a love letter to you?

Your eyes glide over the slightly messy handwriting again and your heart skips a beat.

 _Y/N,_  
I was always fond of winter and found it the most beautiful season of all. But seeing you, with your hair adorned by snowflakes and cheeks tinted with pink, made me love it impossibly more.   
Yours,  
S.

Who, by Merlin’s beard, was that mysterious _S._?

You heave out a sigh as you hide the paper in a pocket on your long sweater. Guess you need to ask Mindy for help. She knows things, she’ll have an idea how to find your secret admirer.

You sigh again as you realize that you, most likely, actually have a secret admirer. Oh, how easily and surprisingly things can turn!

______

“Sooo,” Mindy prolongs the word, looking at you expectantly. “Are we going to do something about mister S. or we are letting the letters come in without even looking for him?”

You gulp and gaze at the stash of small parchments on your lap. They’ve been appearing daily, sometimes once, sometimes twice or threefold. At various times you would find a letter, just as the first one, folded and signed with your name.

They usually contained short compliments or comparisons. They were adorable and funny, and you were absolutely flustered by them.

The only reason you didn’t do a thing to find whoever wrote them was that you were afraid. That maybe meeting you face to face would be disappointing and he would run away, leaving you upset. Well, devastated even.

“I, uhm, don’t know?” you mutter, peeking at her. Since you showed her the first letter, Mindy became absolutely fascinated by your admirer, fixated on finding out who he was. You appreciated her readiness to help, yet something was stopping you.

Knowing the identity of  ‘S.’ would strip the letters off their comfortable mysteriousness and sort of intimacy. It was safe to not look for him, to keep him as a speculation. Because, frankly, you couldn’t even begin to wonder which one of the students took a liking in you.

Obviously, you didn’t you were lacking something, or had low self-esteem. You just found yourself a type of girl boys did not turn their heads for.

But apparently, someone did notice you and, which was more surprising, wanted you to know that, too.

Mindy sighs.

“Y/N, honestly, you don’t want to see him? Don’t want to know who is that guy that compares your eyes to stars?” she asks softly, letting go of her usual sarcastic manner.

You purse your lips, fidgeting your fingers as you lower your gaze to the small letters.

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Oh please! You think he’d send you such nice things if he didn’t like you? Y/N,” she leans in and takes your hand in hers, her gaze warm and sympathetic. “I know it’s stressing. I realize you’re anxious. But imagine how good it may get if you meet him. Wouldn’t it be great to listen all those compliments not only read them?”

“It would, yes. You’re right, Mindy. As per usual.”

“Well, it’s my most annoying habit,” she says with a laugh and you quickly shake your head.

“Not annoying at all. I would be completely lost without your help.”

“Thank you. But enough of that sweet talk. Are we starting to seriously look for him?”

You take a breath, straighten your back and firmly state,

“Yes!”

______

Turns out, you didn’t have to look for him. yesterday, when you found a letter on your plate as you sat to a supper, the issue with finding him resolved itself.

He proposed a meeting. On Valentine’s day.

You gulped as you gazed at Mindy, your eyes full of panic.

“He wants to meet,” you announced quietly, your voice blank.

“That’s great, isn’t it?” she cheered, munching on a piece of bread.

“But…”

“No buts, Y/N. When?”

“Tomorrow, after dinner, Astronomy Tower.”

“Oh, romantic!”

“Mindy…” you moaned, already nervous. You were conflicted. Suddenly, it became very real, very palpable. It was easier when he was just a guy sending you cute letters. Not a real, breathing person.

But on the other hand, you were dying to see him. To be able to smile at him and thank him in person for making you feel like walking on clouds. Adored and wanted.

The decision was quick and not thought-through. You knew that the more you’d ponder about it, the harder it would be to go there.

“Will you help me pick clothes for tomorrow?”

Mindy grinned like crazy as she fervently nodded her head.

_____

“You look perfect,” she swoons as you adjust your sweater for a hundredth time.

“Really?”

“Of course! He will recite a poem straight away, admiring your beauty.”

“Mindy, don’t tease me,” you warm, pointing a finger at her but she only rolls her eyes.

“Alright, alright. And really, Y/N, you look wonderful. Simple but elegant.”

You smile to yourself, tugging a strand of hair behind your ear. You decided to not tie it, given that mysterious mister S. complimented you a lot about how nicely it looked untied.

You are wearing a black skirt, just above your knees, and a yellow Hufflepuff sweater. You feel comfortable, which you wanted the most. Better not to feel restrained by clothes while meeting your secret admirer.

“You need to go. Don’t make him wait too long.”

You nod, biting at your bottom lip. You feel excited, the nervousness ebbed away as you began getting ready for your date.

Oh gosh, you actually have a date on Valentine’s Day!

“Okay, I’m going,” you announce and Mindy nods.

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed. Have fun!”

“Thanks!” you reply as you leave your dormitory and then common room, heading to Astronomy Tower. You try not to rush, but impatience gets the best of you and, despite your already pounding heart, you arrive there faster than you anticipated.

You spot a tall, slim figure instantly. He has his back turned to you, looking outside at slowly falling snow.

You clear your throat and when he turns around, you open your eyes wide.

“Sirius Black?!”

“Shocking, right?” he chuckles, taking a step towards you and you blink a few times, regaining your ability to speak.

“I sure did not expect you to send love letters. More to approach and state clearly that you fancy a girl.”

“Well, uhm, that was my first plan. My friends talked me out of it. Luckily.”

“Yes. The letters were definitely a better choice.”

“Did you like them?” he asks and, surprisingly, you notice that he’s quite shy about it. A warm smile appears on your face as you take a step closer to him.

“Very much.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” he pants, laughing a little as you giggle. You’re happy to notice that under that arrogant, rebellious façade, Sirius is actually a very sweet young man.

“So, my lovely Y/N, fancy joining me for a bit of stargazing? Even thou you stole the stars and put them in your eyes, there are few left.”

“Yes, gladly,” you grin, the action mirrored on Sirius’ face as he offers you his hand and leads you to a spot. He prepared couple of blankets so that you won’t get cold, along with two bottles of butterbeer.

As soon as the two of you settle on the blankets, Sirius behind your back, you lean against his chest. He gasps and you muffle a giggle when you notice how fast his heart is beating.

“It’s nice…” you remark, laying your head on his shoulder and Sirius clears his throat before speaking.

“Yes, it is. I’m very glad you came. For a moment, I feared I overdid those letters and you’d think I was some sort of creep, walking after you and ogling you at any given moment.”

“Good to know you’re not!” you jest and Sirius’ chest vibrate with a laughter.

“Nah, I’m just going to kill you and then maybe hide your body in the Forbidden Forest so I could still admire you.”

“Maybe kill me with kisses? That’s much nicer prospect.”

“You can bet I’ll kill you with kisses? I’m a great kisser.”

“Oh, really?” you tilt your head to look at him and Sirius’ face turns dramatically serious.

“Yes, James said so.”

You erupt into a fit of giggles, Sirius joining you after a moment as he wraps his arms around your middle a bit tighter.

His eyes, sparkling and full of adoration, captivate you and before you can think twice, you lean up a little and press your lips to his in a chaste, sweet kiss.

Sirius moves his hand to hold your head as he deepens the kiss and a shiver runs down your spine, your body moving on its own to be closer to his.

Honestly, James wasn’t laying.  


End file.
